Persons who are planning trips often rely on route planning processes such as driving directions or the like to plan a route to be taken on a trip. For example, a trip route covering a shortest distance between an origin and a destination may be provided. Further, based on distances of trip segments and types of roads covered during trip segments, travel times for trip segments, and a total travel time for a trip, may be calculated. Thus, based on an expected departure time (EDT), an expected time of arrival (ETA) may be provided.
Routes provided by route planning processes usually allow a traveler to proceed from an origin to a destination. However, this may not be the case if obstructions, e.g., road closures, detours, etc., are present in the planned route. Moreover, travel times for trip segments and the total travel time for the trip may not very closely approximate actual travel time because actual road conditions may vary from the conditions anticipated by the route planning process. For example, changes in weather, changes in traffic loads, a time of day when the sun is rising or setting, road construction, etc. may not be taken into account by a route planning process but may have significant effect on a total travel time for a trip. Accordingly, present route planning processes may not plan the most efficient trip routes possible, and may not very accurately predict travel times or arrival times.